New Year Memories
by silversurfer60
Summary: Rose Tyler and the Duplicate Doctor survive their first Christmas together after settling in their own apartment by the river. They are about to set off for Jackie and Pete's New Years Eve party when they both have startling revelations about New Year 2005 back in Rose's old universe. Gets a bit racy in parts but not enough for an 'M' Rating.


**Just a short story for the New Year**

In the months Rose had got her Doctor back, albeit his clone, they had immediately agreed Rose had accepted him and she'd had no regrets about it whatsoever and they were even talking about starting a family. Rose was about to get ready for the New Years Eve party at the mansion but the Doctor, now officially John Noble (after Donna, his best friend after Rose was taken) was trying to get out of it.

"Rose, your mother almost gave the game away on Christmas Eve love," he protested as he looked at his dress shirt and held an almost exact copy of his 'Unlucky' black suit in his other hand. "I really hate this suit."

"That's just you John," Rose laughed as he held the suit in front of him and now getting used to calling him John except when he made her get too excited in bed.

He smiled at her. "Martha said I could pass as James Bond in a black suit."

"Yeah, you and that actor, I heard they were after him for the part but since he's so busy, maybe you could fill the role?"

"Stop teasing," he grinned. "I was being serious, Jackie almost blurted out the reason I'd been away so long."

"She'd just had a few drinks, Pete rescued the situation didn't he?"

"I suppose so. Time for a quick shower love?" he asked, putting the clothes down and going for her waist.

"You'd love that, then we'd miss seeing all the guests arrive and we'd keep Pete's driver waiting."

John persisted and put both his arms around her and snuggled his face into her neck, placing kisses below her ear and making her tingle.

"You never told me much about spending Christmas without me," Rose told him as she tried to move.

"I told you about the Titanic and draining the Thames. I don't know what happened after that love, I wasn't there, remember?"

"Yeah I know but even so, you talked about Donna, how she was getting married and she stopped you before you went too far."

"Yeah, she did, you also have Donna to thank for me being here. Anyway, you never told me about your Christmases here and before you met me."

"Just ordinary before we came here, we didn't have much money, remember? You said something, about that red bike I got when I was younger."

"Ah, you were listening then?" he grinned, turning her around and going for a kiss.

Rose broke the kiss and crossed to the wardrobe to choose a dress for the evening.

"Wear the red one, you look gorgeous in that," the Doctor hinted to her.

Rose tried not to blush but she did like the way it clung to her and made her feel sexy, especially now she'd got him back.

John continued as she took the dress and held it in front of her.

"How about the sexy underwear to go with it eh?" he asked hopefully, clicking his tongue.

"Yeah, okay, just for you. So, come on, where did ya get that red bike from then?"

"I saw you looking at it," he confessed, sitting on the edge of the bed as Rose took her t-shirt off and trying not to go up behind her and fondle her.

"How did that work?" Rose asked, folding her arms over her cleavage when she awkwardly undid the clasp without asking for any help (something that could have taken quite a while) then turning around to get her red bra and panties out of the drawer.

"Why are you hiding yourself?" he teased. "I've seen you before you know?"

"Ha, ha, nice try John. You're still tryin' to get out of going to mum's party. Go on, how did you see me looking at that red bike then?"

"Rose, when I left you that night, when I'd asked you to go with me and you said no, to you I was back in a few minutes but it was longer than that. I had to find out about you, who you were and about your past."

"You watched me growing up? Then why didn't ya stop me going to work that day?"

"I couldn't interfere, it had to happen or I wouldn't have met you. Technically, I shouldn't have gone back but at that point, you'd not agreed to go with me. I was just doing some research."

"Well I don't know if it creeps me out or I'm flattered then," she pondered, making a point of revealing herself while putting the red lacy bra on backwards then turning it around when she'd fastened it.

"Now who's teasing?" he asked, raising his eyebrows and waiting for her to change her underwear.

Rose saw him and decided to take her time and sat at the dressing table, picked up her blusher and began putting it lightly on her face.

"Your turn John, change your shirt."

"Fair enough I suppose, I know how you love seeing my manly hairy chest that has just the right amount," he grinned, taking his olive green Beatles t-shirt off. "I could have gone in that," he added, throwing it on the chair.

Rose was watching him through the mirror.

"Stop throwing your clothes around, you've no Tardis to clear up for ya now, just the cleaner and she won't be back until the day after tomorrow."

The Doctor stopped as he was about to pick up the shirt and went up behind her, running his finger down her back and under her bra strap.

"You didn't trust me to fasten this?" he asked, leaning to kiss just above the offending strap.

"I told ya, you're just tryin' to get out of going, admit it."

"Can you blame me? Come on Rose, I've only been here a few months, this is our first new year as a proper couple. You have no idea what it was like for me that first Christmas, I wanted to kiss you as soon as I walked through your mother's front door but there you all were, your mother would have slapped me into regenerating again and I'd just got over one."

Rose smiled through the mirror at him.

"Yeah, she probably would have done even though she was just gettin' used to ya."

"Then I rest my case," he smiled, placing a kiss on the back of her neck. "So, those few months, before you first met me, nothing special happened then?"

"You'd know, if you were watching me?"

"Not then, just when you were younger, I wanted to make sure you'd be okay, that we'd still go on to meet."

"Did you get me that job at the department store then?" she asked, getting up to change her underwear.

The Doctor was still without his shirt and both of them were sorely tempted to stuff the party and have one of their own but Jackie would have sent someone to buzz the intercom and not go away again until they both came out and got in the car so the Doctor knew his limits. Instead, Rose stepped out of her white cotton knickers and into her red lacy ones with the satin lining, the Doctor licking his lips.

"No, you got that job all on your own love."

"Don't you go getting any ideas," Rose giggled as she tried to keep her balance. "If you're really good, I'll let you fasten the zip of my dress."

"Why do you still torment me Rose? Haven't I apologized for not getting back to you sooner?"

"Yeah, you have but I was alone for so long, I sometimes think you're going away again."

He walked up to her and put his arms around her waist.

"I told you, I am going nowhere. I love you, Rose Tyler, I always have done. Now, you were telling me, about just before you met me?"

"Why are you asking now?"

"I sometimes get these strange feelings, like I'm still connected to him somehow, even though it's not possible, even for me."

"Maybe there's still a tiny little gap between worlds, a crack in time and things are seeping through?"

"You were always too clever for me love," he smiled, going for a kiss. "Just humour me and test my theory."

"Okay, I give in. You mean the Christmas before we met?"

"Well, that's a start," he grinned, putting one arm in the sleeve of his white shirt.

"We just had a few friends around, Mickey came for Christmas dinner and no, we didn't get up to anything."

"Rose, you know I never ask about you and Mickey the idiot. If you'd been serious about him, you'd never have left him to travel with me."

"I think I've worked that one out Doctor. I hope he found someone, when he decided to stay," she smiled, running her finger down his torso playfully.

"Now who's stalling?" he asked, smiling back and grabbing her finger then kissing it. "I think he and Martha would be a good match."

"Why? Because they both got stung by the other you?" Rose asked.

"Ouch! That was a bit below the belt love," he replied, putting his hands on her bare shoulder. "Mind you, when I think about it, maybe you're right but I did nothing to encourage Martha, she chose to ignore my warnings."

"Yeah and Mickey could never take a hint either, maybe they're both better off without us? You said Martha got engaged though, the last time you met her with Donna and I never had time to notice if she was wearing a ring or not, we were all a bit busy."

"You are straying from the subject again love. Just tell me about the new year though."

"Why? Is there something you're not telling me?" Rose asked him as she began fastening his shirt buttons even though she enjoyed unfastening them more.

"No but I think there's something you're not telling me, call it a hunch if you will but after I came here, well I got the feeling, well not a feeling, not exactly, more of a premonition."

"About what? Now who's not telling?"

"We are three years ahead, right?"

"We think so, from what we worked out. Do ya think he's regenerated?"

"I get these feeling that it's possible love. Are you going to help me change my trousers?"

Rose smiled, that was another favourite pastime of theirs now they were intimate.

"Zip my dress up first though?"

Rose got into the red jersey dress he now loved seeing her wear and stepping back to walk around to fasten the zip, he whistled.

"Wow, you are going to be the main attraction Rose. Well, back to the point then? I get these feelings that it's possible he couldn't avoid regenerating even though he really liked being this version."

"He must have thought when you were created that if he did, there was still another one of him, even though in another universe," Rose mused.

"Yeah, you could put it like that. Think back though, to the new year of 2005, before you met the other me. What happened?"

"Me and mum went to a party at the pub, we ended up walking 'cos Jimbo made this lame excuse about his car and there were no taxi cabs. Mum decided to go see this boyfriend of hers and we wished each other a happy new year."

"Was that all?" he asked, taking her hand and playfully putting it on his tan corduroy jeans button.

"No, I was supposed to go to a party at Mickey's but I didn't fancy seeing him and his mates acting stupid so I went home. Oh, I think I remember something else."

"What love?" he asked as the button came undone and he moved her hand to the zipper.

"I heard a noise, by the bins."

"What noise love?" he asked as the zip came down and Rose moved her hands to the waistband of his jeans to pull them down.

"When you say a noise? Was it a cat or a dog? A fox?"

"Nah, we never got any foxes. No, like a moaning."

"What kind of moaning love, like I make you moan in bed?" he grinned, putting a hand behind him and helping her take his jeans off.

Rose giggled and shook her head.

"No, like someone was in pain so I asked if someone was there. Doctor, I'd forgotten all about it until now, why?"

"I don't know love but go on," he told her as he held onto her with one hand on her shoulder while tugging at the leg of his jeans.

Rose's eyes just naturally wandered down to his shorts.

"Get your eyes back in their sockets Rose, you said we didn't have time," he grinned as he swapped hands and the jeans off, throwing them over his t-shirt.

"I'm entitled to change my mind sexy," Rose grinned as he stopped her grabbing his shorts.

"Back to your story?" he hinted.

"What? Oh, yeah. There was a bloke, in the shadows. I asked if he was okay."

"Was he drunk, disorientated?" the doctor asked, reaching for his suit trousers and repeating the same ritual as when his jeans came off, Rose again helping him with the zip, which made him grin as he let go and she did it by herself.

"No, he just seemed like he didn't know where he was or what date it was. Actually he asked what year it was and I asked if he'd had too much to drink."

"Then what did he say? Rose, this could be important love," he told her, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"I never thought about it, all this time, why?"

"Old memories resurfacing, maybe you'd buried them for some reason? Go on."

"I told him it was January 1st 2005 and asked him how much he'd drunk."

"Did you see his face love?" he asked, going to kiss her cleavage.

He loved her wearing her lacy, low-cut sexy bra, her cleavage spilling over the top.

"No, he was in the shadows, didn't I tell ya that? Anyway, I think I might have told him he'd best go home or something like that, it was a long time ago."

"What accent did he have love?" he asked her, licking his finger then placing it on her cleavage.

"Posh London, I think. Oh, he said he bet I was gonna have a fantastic year. Then I met you. Hang on, you used to always go around saying everything was fantastic."

"Yeah, I did so how come that bloke used the same word, hmm? Think Rose, anything else? Are you sure you didn't see him?"

"Oh, he might have been wearing a coat."

"Like my old one?"

"Doctor, you're scaring me. What are you tryin' to say?"

"Rose, what if it was me, well the other me, who'd gone back to see you?"

"You said you were keeping an eye on me."

"Yes, the old me, not this me. Maybe I was right love, maybe he regenerated and wanted to see you one last time?"

"Why not tell me who he was though?" Rose asked, still trying to let it sink in.

"Don't be daft love, you'd not met me then. Don't you get it? He wanted to see you before he regenerated, just one last time. Maybe he'd been to see others who had travelled with us and you were the last and he was about to change?"

"I should have made sure he was okay," Rose told him sadly.

"How were you to know eh? When you were walking back, did you see the Tardis?"

"It was snowing, we had our heads down," Rose replied, now clinging hold of him. "I don't know, maybe it was there? Do ya think he regenerated back in 2005, before he met me? Isn't that a bit of a paradox?"

"Yeah, you could say that love. Maybe he staggered back to the Tardis, put her into flight then changed? Out above the earth, there's no time so I'd say, technically, he didn't regenerate in 2005. Then, things just took their course, you met the other me as was intended."

"Then why had I forgotten until now? Did you take the memory away, like you said he may have had to take Donna's away?"

"No love, I never took those memories away, I think somehow, the Tardis did."

"That makes sense I suppose, she'd know about it even if you didn't. Maybe it was when I absorbed the time vortex though, not the Tardis herself?" Rose asked.

"Yes, that must have been it then. That means he's been gone a while then or recently, who knows? I think it's a bit timey-wimey love, this three years ahead lark takes some getting used to eh?"

"Didn't you feel him change?"

"I would have done but like you first said, maybe there is just the tiniest of gaps or at least there was but now, well I don't think I'll get any more. Still, that's fine, I have you, that's all that matters and maybe it was planned all along? My hand being cut off, Davros punching a hole in the universe to get you to find me, Dalek Caan manipulating the timelines?"

"Come on sexy, we haven't got long before the driver arrives. Have you packed what you need for tomorrow?"

"You won't fit in my overnight bag love," he grinned, reaching for his black bow-tie.

"You know what I mean Doctor. If my mum goes on about before we went to live with Pete, just humour her, yeah?"

"For you my love, anything. Just one thing though. I wonder who I changed into?"

"Does it matter? You are still you, if ya get my meaning. I think he knew, after he left you here with me. He wanted to make it up to me and you were the best way."

He went to put his arms around her after straightening his tie.

"Yeah, now we both have each other and even though we're not meant to be here, it balanced out, Mickey staying there and there's only one of me and one of you."

"That's rather obvious Doctor but I hope he doesn't forget us, I bet he really tried to put it off as long as he could, before changing."

"Yeah, I bet he dallied a bit before giving in?" he laughed, kissing her cheek then reaching for his jacket.

A few days earlier, Rose and her mother had wanted to go to the mall to get some early pre-sales bargains, Rose insisting he tagged along but after leaving them in a dress shop and knowing he wouldn't see them emerging for an hour or so, he sneaked out of the shop and found a jewellers and stopped to look in the window.

Even though it hadn't been long, they'd soon got their own apartment, not far from where they had crash-landed the first time and where Rose had been sitting outside when they'd found her. He knew he'd always loved her since they'd met and this body, well especially his new, new one and this face were what she wanted so looking at a tray of engagement rings, he'd gone inside with a smile on his face and asked to see a diamond and pink sapphire one on the front row of tray 'C' and to his surprise, it had been in her size.

It had cost him almost a week's salary but he didn't care, they were both well paid at Torchwood, he was the head of alien technology after all. He put his jacket on then helped Rose with her black velvet one, since they only had to step out of the building and into the waiting car.

"Ready to go love?" he asked as she fastened the jacket.

"Yeah and no getting Tony all giddy or mum won't thank you when he won't go to bed."

"Can I help it if your little brother thinks I'm brilliant?" he grinned. "Do you know what he told me before we left the day after Boxing Day?"

"No but do tell?" Rose grinned back, trying to decide if his tie was straight or not, which for him would be a miracle on its own.

He went to whisper in her ear. "He said I'm like a big brother to him."

"Really? He's not said anything to me."

"Well he wouldn't would he? You're his sister," the Doctor grinned.

He was about to kiss her when the intercom buzzed and he went to answer it.

"Is that you Carl?" he asked, letting go for an answer.

"Yes Sir, when you and Miss Rose are ready, the car is just outside. Do you need help with your luggage Sir?"

"No, we can manage ta. We'll be down in a tick."

He turned to Rose, who had just put the gold chain of her purse over her shoulder.

"Ready to go love? I'll get the bags, you turn out the lights and lock the door. Oh, did I tell you how stunning you look tonight love?" he grinned, picking up the two bags.

"You're such a flirt Doctor, that's why I love you so much."

"Good, I love you too in that sexy red dress. Come on then, best not let Carl get a parking ticket, the wardens will be trying to get their quota before midnight."

"It's a miracle we both got ready in time then?" Rose smiled as she turned out the lights.

The door locked behind them and the Doctor pressed the button for the lift. They were on the fifth floor and he didn't fancy carrying two bags all the way downstairs, even though he loved showing off. When they got outside, Carl got out to take the two bags from him and the Doctor, or John Noble as he was now officially known as, helped Rose into the back seat of the spacious car.

He had a blue ring box in his jacket pocket that he'd been hiding since the shopping trip and he'd already asked Pete's permission to ask Rose to marry him. He was fairly confident she'd say yes but he was still nervous all night as they danced and drank champagne and when it was five minutes to midnight, Pete called for everyone's attention then handed over to the Doctor, who had taken Rose aside twenty minutes previously.

"Rose, you know I love you?"

"Yeah, you keep telling me," she smiled back, wondering what exactly he was up to.

"When you said I told you, back in 2005 that the other me bet you were gonna have a fantastic year. Well what if that wasn't the only time he was talking about?"

"How do ya mean?" Rose asked, wanting to get back to the festivities since it was approaching midnight.

"Just that us, being together and talking about a family. I bet we are going to have a lot more fantastic years to come, don't you?"

"I hope so. What are you up to?"

"You always did know Rose. Since you asked?"

He let go of one of her hands and got down on one knee, making sure her mother wasn't around to spoil it. Now, he was making the announcement to a shocked Jackie Tyler and the houseful of guests that Rose Tyler had agreed to marry him, not that he hadn't already known she would.

The End!

A/N: This story contains a lot of dialogue, yes but for a reason, it is a conversation between the couple. If you have a problem with this, kindly send a message, not a review! I am not changing it.


End file.
